El fuego oscuro
by blackpanther340
Summary: X-over MdI-HP Eric comienza su segundo año en la escuela, Eva su primer año.Que, al tocar una pared, su hermana se desmaye, no le hace nada de gracia a Eric. Con ayuda de los hijos Potters y Weasleys, ¿conseguirán averiguar qué le pasó a Eva?
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

10 años tras la derrota de Voldemort

MADRID

Hacía mucho que no volvían a esa ciudad. No había cambiado mucho en todo el tiempo que habían estado fuera. La mansión seguía prácticamente igual. Algo tendrían que hacer con ella ya que la anterior dueña le había dejado a ella todo lo que poseía en la Tierra.

Comenzaron a recorrer la vieja mansión, aunque lo más probable era que la vendiesen aún no querían deshacerse de ella hasta haber encontrado un nuevo hogar en la tierra, ya que no podían quedarse en Limbhad para siempre.

Durante todo el día, la pareja, sus dos hijos y algunos de los criados que aún cuidaban de la casa de vez en cuando, estuvieron habilitando la mansión para que la joven familia pudiese vivir allí al menos un tiempo.

Esa noche, una vez los dos pequeños se quedaron profundamente dormidos, la pareja se dirigió al pequeño bosque que rodeaba la mansión, justo hasta el lugar que años antes él había quemado tras un "pequeño" descontrol. Allí, observó a su esposa, ahora convertida en un hermoso unicornio, el último en su mundo, adentrarse en la espesura, mientras él volvía al balcón que daba al bosque para observar las estrellas.

La unicornio trotó hasta llegar a una zona del bosque a la que nunca había llegado cuando era una niña y, allí, se tumbó entre unas raíces. Sentía cómo el poder de la Tierra la recorría para intentar aliviarle el dolor, pero no lo aliviaba lo suficiente como para evitar que la unicornio llorase a causa de la tristeza que embargaba su corazón. Había tenido que abandonar su hogar junto a su familia. Entonces, un hermoso y triste canto, que la sorprendió por el desconocimiento de su procedencia, hizo que mirase al cielo, para verse momentáneamente cegada por una luz. Una vez la unicornio pudo volver a adaptar de nuevo su vista a la luz nocturna, vio a un hermoso fénix posado en una raíz cercana. El fénix también estaba triste, quizás incluso más que ella, ya que el ave llevaba llorando a su anterior amo cerca de doce años ya. Juntos lloraron, aliviando su dolor mutuamente, y gracias quizás a compartirlo, la unicornio y el fénix se unieron en una profunda amistad en el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos. El fénix comenzó a contarle al unicornio, a través de hermosos cantos, lo que fue su vida con su antiguo amo, mientras la unicornio lo escuchaba extasiada.

Una vez el fénix dejó de hablar y le dijo su nombre a la unicornio, ésta volvió a adoptar su forma humana. Ella sabía que no sería capaz de seguir entendiendo completamente al fénix en su forma humana, así que esperó hasta saber su nombre para poder mostrarse en forma humana.

- Fawkes, mi nombre es Victoria, o Lunnaris, como prefieras, y te agradezco que me hayas hablado de tu mundo. Al menos, ahora sé que no estoy completamente sola y que en este mundo también existe la magia. ¿Te gustaría volver conmigo a casa?

Fawkes, el fénix, que había entendido todo lo que la mujer-unicornio le había dicho, hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, aquí tenéis el prólogo. Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Ni los pjs de Harry Potter ni los de Memorias de Idhún me pertenecen. Los OC sí y algunas partes de las personalidades de los personajes (tooodos conocemos las personalidades de los padres...pero la de los hijos es otra cuestión)


	2. 1 El tren hacia Hogwarts

Capítulo 1. El tren hacia Hogwarts

(19 años tras la derrota de Voldemort)

Era el primer día de septiembre y, tras haberse levantado temprano y haber metido las últimas cosas en sus maletas, la familia puso rumbo a Londres. Había varias horas de camino desde su actual hogar a Londres. Por el camino, tanto Erik como Eva se habían quedado dormidos.

La noche anterior Erik había mostrado todo su nerviosismo por volver a sus clases y volver a ver a los amigos que había hecho el año anterior. Eva no demostró su nerviosismo, pero se la notaba realmente tensa. Esa noche también habían recibido la visita de Cristian, que se despidió de los niños hasta sus siguientes vacaciones.

En cuanto llegaron a Londres se dirigieron rápidamente a la estación de King Cross, al andén 9 y 3/4... Apenas quedaba un cuarto de hora para la salida del tren. Jack y Victoria ayudaron a sus hijos a meter sus baúles en el tren y después se despidieron. Victoria se despidió de ambos con un abrazo y un beso, mientras que Jack se despidió de Erik con un abrazo y de Eva con un beso en la frente, ya que la niña le había advertido desde que comenzó a hablar que no quería que la abrazara porque se asaba de calor. Después, tanto Victoria como Jack se marcharon, ya que su actual trabajo les pedía muchas horas de dedicación y estudio.

Un ratito después, un chico entró en el compartimento que los dos hermanos compartían. Era moreno y tenía los ojos castaños. En cuanto se vieron, Jack y el chico se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro, saludándose, mientras Eva miraba por la ventana, observando a los otros jóvenes despidiéndose de su familia. Entre todos ellos, a Eva le llamó más la atención la despedida de un padre y su hijo que se parecían mucho al amigo de su hermano.

"-Los Thestrals no son nada de qué preocuparse- le decía el padre a su hijo-. Son criaturas gentiles, no hay nada que asuste en ellos. De todos modos ustedes no van a llegar a la escuela en los carruajes, irán en botes.

-Te veremos en Navidad- le dijo al niño la que parecía ser su madre, una linda mujer pelirroja.

-Adiós, Al -dijo el padre mientras su hijo lo abrazaba-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. No te metas en líos con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.

-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?

El susurro era solo para su padre, pero Eva tenía el oído tan fino como para escucharlo.

El padre se agachó para que la cara de su hijo estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya.

-Albus Severus, -dijo su padre quedamente- te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era de Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.

-Pero y si...

-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.

-¡¿De veras?

-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo su padre."

-Hey Eva, ¿qué haces?- dijo de pronto su hermano Erik, apartando la concentración de su hermana de esa escena padre-hijo.- Te presento a mi amigo James Potter. James, ella es mi hermana Eva.

-Encantado de conocerte Evita- dijo James, preparando su mano para saludarla. Eva sólo asintió y volvió a centrar su vista en la ventana, pasando totalmente de James y dándose cuenta de que el tren comenzaba a moverse.

Momentos después, dos personas entraron en el compartimento. Un chico y una chica que James presentó como su hermano Albus Severus y su prima Rose Weasley. Eva sólo los miró un momento para luego seguir observando el paisaje por la ventana. Rose se sentó frente a Eva, y Albus junto a su prima, curiosos por la hermana de Erik, que ni siquiera se había presentado.

Rose iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle algo, y entonces Eva la miró, tanto a ella como a Albus. Su mirada, de ojos de un helado azul, provocó que Rose cerrase su boca y también hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espina dorsal de Albus.

Ya llevaban un rato en el tren hablando sobre Hogwarts, mientras Eva solamente escuchaba. Entonces, llegaron James y Erik, que habían salido apenas tres minutos antes, con golosinas. Erik le dio una caja de ranas de chocolate a su hermana. Eva abrió la caja, vio la rana saltar a su lado y también vio la imagen del mago de la tarjeta saludarla animado. Ella, pasando de la tarjeta, comenzó a comerse la rana de chocolate como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Es la primera vez que pierdo una apuesta contigo- dijo James de pronto

-Te lo dije James- dijo Erik sin parar de reírse.

-¿Seguro que no le has dicho ni enseñado nada?

Erik alzó la mano solemne.

-Palabra de Gryffindor. Y sabes que cuando juro por la familia no miento. Lo único que le he dicho a mi hermana es que hay cuatro casas diferentes en Hogwarts.

-Oye Eva, ¿cómo es que no te has sorprendido? La primera vez que Erik vio una de esas ranas y una de las tarjetas pegó un salto tan grande en su asiento que casi se cae.

-Eso fue porque a mi hermano no le hacen gracia las ranas y además, no me lo habrá dicho queriendo, pero habla mientras duerme- fue la respuesta de la fría chica.

Erik la miró con cara rara.

-Yo nunca le he escuchado hablar mientras duerme- dijo James, curioso.

-¿Pero alguna vez te has tomado la molestia de mantenerte toda una noche despierto junto a mi hermano?- preguntó la chica, dando por finalizada la conversación al volverse hacia la ventana.

-Creo que al final vamos a tener que cuidarnos de ti- comentó James, sin pizca alguna de querer hacer una gracia.- Calladita pero listilla.

-Y muy astuta- añadió Erik-. Estoy seguro de que irá a Slytherin.

-¿Por?- preguntó Rose-. Hay otras casas en las que podría estar, ¿no?

-Claro, pero su naturaleza se aplica mejor a los Slytherin- contestó Erik.

Iban a preguntarle el por qué cuando…

-ERIK, MIRA- gritó Eva sonriente sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

Erik se lanzó hacia la ventana a observar, y su cara cambió a una más sonriente aún que la de antes.

Rose, James y Albus también se acercaron a observar, pero sólo uno de ellos vio la razón por la cual Erik y Eva sonreían. Albus alcanzó a ver a un dragón de escamas doradas justo antes de que éste se ocultase entre las nubes.

-Vaya… - susurró para sí mismo.


	3. 2 Selección

Capítulo 2: Selección

Cuando apenas quedaba una hora para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, Rose echó a todos los chicos del compartimento.

-¿Por qué los has echado?- preguntó Eva en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba sola con la chica de castaño pelo rizado y ojos avellana.

-Porque- comenzó a decir Rose mientras observaba el pelo castaño oscuro de Eva, ya que sus ojos hacían que sintiese frío-, queda poco para llegar a Hogwarts y tenemos que cambiarnos.

Eva sólo asintió, y ambas comenzaron a cambiarse.

Mientras el par de chicas se cambiaban, los chicos, que aún no se habían dado cuenta de la razón por la cual Rose los había echado, decidieron dar una pequeña vuelta por el tren. Cuando apenas llevaban un par de pasos, una chica, ya ataviada con el uniforme escolar, salió del compartimento más cercano. La chica tenía su largo pelo caoba, con extrañas y naturales mechas verdes, recogido en una hermosa trenza. En cuanto se giró hacia los chicos, su ojos verdes brillaron alegres y se lanzó sobre Erik y James.

-¡Faith!- exclamaron los dos chicos mientras devolvían el abrazo a la chica, que se alejó de ellos para dirigirse al tercer chico, el cual se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía aspecto de estar enferma.

-Hola, soy Faith Hope, estudiante de segundo año de Gryffindor y amiga de James y Erik- se presentó la chica-. ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy… Albus Potter- dijo el joven mientras miraba prácticamente embobado la sonrisa de Faith.

-Oye Faith- dijo Erik, apartando la atención que Faith tenía en Albus-. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu compartimento?

-Pues… los dos chicos con los que lo comparto se están cambiando, así que me quedo fuera mientras tanto. ¿Aún no os habéis cambiado?

-No, y no nos cambiaremos hasta que mi prima y la hermana de Erik nos dejen entrar- contestó James-. ¿Quiénes te han acompañado?

-Mmmmf… sus nombres son Michael Dursley y Scorpius Malfoy, ambos entrarán en primero este año.

-¿Has compartido compartimento con Malfoy?- casi gritó James.

-Tranquilo James, es sólo un niño y no es su padre. ¿Qué os apostáis que, en algún momento, vosotros y él seréis amigos? Se ha llevado bien con Dursley, y eso que su padre es muggle- dijo Faith sonriente.

-Sabes de sobra que yo no apostaría en tu contra, Faith- dijo Erik-, además, creo que todos merecen una oportunidad al menos y, que yo sepa, éste Malfoy no nos ha hecho nada.

-Un momento- dijo Albus de pronto cambiando de tema-. ¿Papá no tenía un primo muggle con ése apellido?

En ese momento les llegó la voz de Rose, así que Albus, James y Erik se despidieron de Faith para volver a su compartimento. En cuanto los tres chicos entraron, la puerta del compartimento de Faith se abrió, dejándola entrar.

-Gracias por defenderme- dijo la voz del joven rubio de ojos negros-. Mi padre aún se…

-Tranquilo Scorpius- contestó Faith-. No debemos juzgar a nadie por lo que hicieron sus padres. Conmigo, al menos por ahora, ya tienes un punto a favor para ganarte la amistad de unos buenos chicos. Lo único que te pido es que no cometas los mismos errores que tu padre.

-¿Podría hacerte una pregunta, Faith?- preguntó el otro niño que había en el compartimento, de ojos avellana y pelo casi rubio.

-Ya me has hecho una, pero sí, puedes hacerme otra- le contestó Faith con una sonrisa

-¿Esos eran los hijos de Harry Potter?

-Los dos de pelo negro sí. ¿Sois familia?- preguntó Faith.

-Sí. Mi padre y Harry son primos, pero hace mucho que no se ven, así que no conozco a mis primos.

Mientras tanto, en otro compartimento, tres chicos estaban solos cambiándose lo más rápido posible, ya que la prima de dos de ellos estaba golpeando la puerta del compartimento impaciente. A James y Albus les extrañaba mucho ese comportamiento, pero Erik les digo que probablemente sería culpa de su hermana Eva que Rose estuviese tan tensa. Seguramente pasaría un tiempo hasta que Rose se sintiese, al menos, normal junto a la fría Eva.

No mucho después de que los tres chicos se cambiasen, el tren llegó a la estación y todos tuvieron que bajar. Entonces comenzaron a escuchar una voz de soprano llamando a los de primer año. Erik y James empujaron a Rose, James y Eva hacia quien los llamaba, que resultaba ser una chica de algo más de dos metros de altura, de pelo castaño muy largo y rizado y de ojos chocolate.

-¡Sarah!- gritaron James, Albus y Rose. La chica los miró y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal estáis?- preguntó la chica.

-Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Y tu padre?- preguntó James.

-Las preguntas una a una, James. Yo estoy bien y mi padre… también. En cuanto al por qué estoy aquí, es simple, ya terminé el colegio y estoy aquí haciendo prácticas para, quizás, sustituir a mi padre algún día que él no pueda atender sus labores, como hoy, porque ayer se resfrió y tiene tanta fiebre que tuve que atarlo a la cama para que descansase. Y ahora seguid adelante, sólo quiero a mi lado a los de primer año- terminando de decir esto volvió a gritar llamando a los de primer año.

-Te guardaré un sitio a mi lado- dijo James a Rose para luego dirigirse a su hermano-. Y a ti, supongo que te veré por la escuela. Hasta luego.

-No sabía que existían caballos invisibles en Hogwarts- susurró Eva para sí, aunque su hermano la escuchó.

-¿De qué hablas, Eva?- le preguntó Erik.

-De nada, hermano, ya hablaré con papá de ello- le contestó Eva.

-Pues, buena suerte, hermana- dijo Erik mientras le daba un leve abrazo a Eva y seguía a James hacia los carruajes que los llevarían a la escuela.

Una vez que Sarah vio a un grupo de veinticinco niños a su lado, comenzó a guiarlos hacia el lago, pidiéndoles que tuviesen cuidado con los posibles resbalones. La primera visión de los niños de Hogwarts provocó que muchos de ellos acabasen con la boca abierta, con algunas excepciones, como aquellos que ya habían visto Hogwarts de noche gracias a sus padres o como Eva, que parecía ser incapaz de sorprenderse, o al menos ocultaba muy bien su sorpresa.

El camino en bote desde la orilla del lago hasta Hogwarts pasó sin percances. Sarah les comentó que en la pequeña isla que estaba en el lago estaba enterrado uno de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Albus, al escucharla, no pudo evitar un escalofrío, ya que sabía que allí estaba enterrado Albus Dumbledore. El joven Potter miró a sus compañeras de balsa, su prima Rose y la misteriosa Eva. Rose, que también sabía quién estaba enterrado ahí, lo miró, triste. Eva, en cambio, observaba el reflejo de la luz del candelabro, que llevaban en el bote para iluminar su camino, en el agua. La chica parecía totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Tengo una pregunta, Sarah- dijo entonces Eva, tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación-. ¿Dónde está el calamar gigante del lago?

-¿Hay un calamar gigante?- preguntó, totalmente excitado, un niño con acento extranjero.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts ya estaba todo preparado para recibir a los alumnos. Poco a poco, el Gran Comedor fue llenándose de los alumnos que llegaban en carruaje, incluido cierto trío de Gryffindor, conformado por James Potter, Erik D'Ascolli y Faith Hope, el nuevo azote del colegio, que, tras años de tranquilidad, trajeron de vuelta la tempestad, para concretar más, imaginad la época de los Merodeadores y la de los gemelos Weasley en una, y, para colmo de los profesores, nunca conseguían pruebas suficientes para inculparlos, al menos de las catástrofes más llamativas. Incluso alguna vez habían hecho equipo con Peeves para molestar al señor Ribbs, el sustituto del retirado señor Flich. Los tres habían entrado a la escuela el año anterior y se convirtieron en amigos inseparables.

Mientras que en el Gran Comedor se escuchaba un increíble bullicio, en una pequeña habitación cercana se sentían nervios y miedo. Sarah los había dejado allí, donde los pequeños se encontraron ante el profesor Neville Longbottom.

-Buenas noches, soy el profesor Neville Longbottom y os doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts- comenzó a decir Neville-. Mientras viváis aquí, el colegio se convertirá en un hogar para vosotros. Se os separará en cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Según vuestro comportamiento, tanto en clase como fuera, ganaréis o perderéis puntos para vuestra casa, así, la casa con más puntos al finalizar el año ganará la Copa de las Casas. Así que, preparaos para la Selección.

Con estas palabras, Neville salió, dejando a los niños un par de minutos a solas en la habitación, para luego volver e indicarles que le siguieran a través de la enorme puerta, dentro del Gran Comedor.

El techo encantado, que mostraba una bella, aunque nublada, noche estrellada, fue lo primero que muchos de los nuevos alumnos observaron sorprendidos. Todos llegaron a escuchar los susurros de Rose, que explicaba que, tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, tuvieron que renovar el hechizo que solía estar puesto sobre el techo, un hechizo que mostraba el cielo. Lo siguiente que observaron fueron las velas, flotando. No tardaron mucho en ver a los demás alumnos, repartidos en cuatro largas mesas. Entre éstos se encontraban los fantasmas, translúcidos, que provocaron escalofríos en algunos de ellos. Al frente estaban un pequeño taburete con un viejo sombrero encima y la mesa principal, en la que todos los profesores (con la excepción del profesor Longbottom) ya se encontraban sentados junto a la directora, de aspecto estricto, que ocupaba el asiento central.

Cada una de las mesas de los alumnos tenía sobre ella banderas con el escudo de la casa a la que pertenecía. Ravenclaw, las águilas; Hufflepuff, los tejones; Slytherin, las serpientes, que atrajeron las miradas de Scorpius y Eva, aunque por razones distintas, y Gryffindor, los leones, mesa desde la que Albus, Rose, Eva, Miky y Scorpius recibieron saludos del trío más conocido de Hogwarts.

Neville hizo que todos los nuevos alumnos se quedasen ante todo el Gran Comedor, junto al taburete y frente a la mesa de los profesores.

-Cuando os llame, sentaos en el taburete, os podré el Sombrero Seleccionador y podréis ir luego a sentaros a la mesa de la casa en que os toque- indicó Neville-. Andersen, Frederik.

El Sombrero no tardó mucho en mandarlo a Hufflepuff, gritando a través de una de sus costuras. A Baker, Henry y a Cross, Margaret los mandó a Ravenclaw.

-D'Ascolli, Eva- dijo el profesor Longbottom entonces.

Eva caminó tranquilamente hacia el taburete, sentándose sin mucha parsimonia. Neville le puso el Sombrero, cubriendo los ojos de la chica, que lo último que vieron fue la mirada cálida de su hermano.

_-Nunca esperé encontrar a alguien con el corazón de Gryffindor y el cuerpo de Slytherin_- dijo la voz del sombrero en su mente-_, y, aunque sé que estás muy apegada a tu hermano, y tenéis distintos genes, sé que será mejor si te pongo en_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa Slytherin no la recibió con muchos aplausos, pero Eva no dejó de sentirse tranquila al sentarse junto al fantasma de esa casa, el Barón Sanguinario.

-Dursley, Michael- dijo Neville.

Michael no dejaba de temblar cuando pusieron el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- gritó el sombrero.

Miky se levantó del taburete, rumbo a la mesa de los tejones. Al pasar junto a Scorpius, se encogió de hombros, triste. Aunque lo reciben con aplausos en su mesa, él mira hacia la mesa de los leones, justo hacia donde se encuentra Faith, saludándola con timidez antes de sentarse.

Finnigan, Frank es el primero que se dirige a la mesa de los leones y a Lemon, Nancy la mandan hacia la mesa de los tejones.

-Malfoy, Scorpius- dice Neville en cuanto la chica, que andaba como si fuese una reina, se sentó.

-¡SLYTHERIN!- dijo el sombrero tras apenas un segundo.

Scorpius se levantó con una sonrisita de superioridad y se dirigió hacia la mesa de las serpientes, donde es recibido con aplausos. Se sienta, justo frente a Eva y las miradas de ambos se encuentran, frío azul contra negro. Entonces, Scorpius recuerda las palabras que le dijo Faith… "No cometas los mismos errores que tu padre". Así, sin poder aguantar más la mirada penetrante de la chica, aparta sus ojos de ella, su sonrisa había desaparecido y la decisión que había tomado se notaba en su mirada mientras la dirigía hacia la Ceremonia de Selección.

A Martin, Lucy la envía a Gryffindor, a McAllister, Janet a Ravenclaw. Moon, Ruby es enviada a Hufflepuff a Perks, Beth a Gryffindor, mientras que Philips, Sean es enviado a Hufflepuff.

-Potter, Albus- dice Neville mientras esboza una sonrisa al ver al chico, tan parecido a su padre, sentarse en el taburete.

_-Vaya vaya, justo el Potter que quería conocer. A pesar de ser digno hijo de tu padre, posees dones de los que inspiraron tu nombre. No te preocupes porque, aunque una de tus opciones sea Slytherin, tú estarás en _¡GRYFFINDOR!

La sonrisa de Albus al ir hacia la mesa de los leones era magnífica, y no tardó mucho a ir a sentarse cerca de su hermano, Erik y Faith, que le dieron la bienvenida cálidamente, aunque hasta media hora antes James le había estado diciendo que no iba a ir a Gryffindor.

Skower, Mark, junto a Smith Maxwell fueron a la mesa de las serpientes. Stones, Daphne fue enviada a Gryffindor. Tetsuka, Yuki, una chica oriental, fue enviada a la mesa de los tejones. Thomas, Nick fue el siguiente en ir junto a Frank, Lucy, Beth, Albus y Daphne. Turpin, Tara no tardó mucho en ser enviada a Hufflepuff. El siguiente fue Vargas, José, justo el chico de acento extranjero que preguntó por el calamar en el lago, que se dirigió sonriente a la mesa de las águilas.

-Weasley, Rose- dijo el profesor Longbottom, que recibió una sonrisa nerviosa de la pequeña Weasley antes de ponerle el Sombrero.

_-¡Vaya, otra Weasley! Tienes el don que rompe el saco y capacidad para sobrellevar lo que te venga encima. Por lo tanto, te pondré en _¡RAVENCLAW!

Sin dejar de preguntarse qué había querido decir el sombrero, Rose se dirigió alegre a la mesa de las águilas, siendo la primera en romper toda una tradición de Weasleys de Gryffindor.

Ya sólo quedaban tres alumnos. Wong, John y Young, Albert siguieron a Rose hacia la mesa de las águilas. Finalmente, Zabini, Jonathan fue a la mesa de las serpientes.

En cuanto el chico se sentó, Neville salió del Gran Comedor llevándose sombrero y taburete, y la directora, Minerva McGonagall, se levantó, alzando sus manos.

-Os doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts- comenzó a decir la directora-, tanto a los nuevos como a los antiguos alumnos. En primer lugar querría recordaros algunos puntos que muchos olvidáis. El Bosque Prohibido, como su nombre indica, está terminantemente prohibido para todos los alumnos. Nuestro celador, el señor Ribbs, me ha pedido que os recuerde que la lista, cada año más amplia, de objetos prohibidos se encuentra en su despacho, para todo aquel que quiera leerla. Finalmente, las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch comenzaran dentro de dos semanas. Para participar póngase en contacto con el Jefe de vuestra Casa o con el Capitán del equipo. Sin más dilación, disfruten de la cena.

McGonagall se sentó y todos centraron su mirada en las mesas, ahora repletas de deliciosa comida.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, James, Erik y Faith comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, al menos Faith, porque los dos chicos parecían estar compitiendo para ver cual de ellos introducía más comida en sus cuerpos, competición que acabó ganando Erik por dos muslos de pollo. Albus, al principio realmente sorprendido por la aparición de la comida, comenzó a comer tranquilamente, intentando no atragantarse de la risa cada vez que miraba hacia su hermano. Cualquiera diría que su madre los mataba de hambre.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff un sorprendido Michael comenzaba a coger poco a poco la comida que tenía más cerca, mientras uno de sus nuevos compañeros intentaba comenzar una conversación con él con un muslito de pollo en la boca, provocando que Michael no pudiese entender nada de lo que el chico intentaba decir.

Entre los Ravenclaw Rose se sentía realmente a gusto, tanto que comenzó a mantener una conversación con José. Así, averiguó que el chico se mudó a Inglaterra con su familia apenas un año antes, y que era hijo de muggles. Estaba sorprendida. José, que dijo haber vivido en Andalucía toda su infancia, tenía un conocimiento de inglés muy avanzado para tratarse de un extranjero.

En la mesa Slytherin parecía haber un ambiente totalmente distinto. Todo en esa mesa parecía tener un ambiente más emblemático. Los Slytherins, desde los alumnos de séptimo año hasta los recién seleccionados, se preguntaban en susurros cómo era posible que Eva, de la cual no se conocían ancestros ni familiares magos, a excepción de su hermano, había sido seleccionada para su casa. A Eva no le afectaban sus susurros. Ella solo comía con extremada elegancia, tomando alimentos de los platos cercanos a el Barón Sanguinario, sentado a su lado. Incluso, de vez en cuando, hablaba amablemente con el terrorífico fantasma, que parecía tan sorprendido como todos los demás Slytherins.

En la mesa de los profesores, Artemius Bach, el joven profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin, observaba curioso a la única niña seleccionada ese año para su casa. Debía haber algo muy especial en la pequeña para haber sido seleccionada para su Casa. De vez en cuando, Artemius pasaba su mano por su rubio y largo pelo, sin dejar de observar a Eva con sus ojos grises. De pronto, su mirada y la de Eva se cruzaron. Un escalofrío recorrió a Artemius. Nunca había visto una mirada más fría en su vida, y eso que había llegado a ver a Lord Voldemort en persona. Sintió entonces que la niña, al igual que su hermano, al que ya tenía el "placer" de dar clases, eran un par de magos muy especiales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: Espero que os guste este capi. Siento la tardanza y gracias por los reviews. Un beso y hasta la próxima


	4. 3 Bienvenida

Capítulo 3: Bienvenida

Mientras que los niños se dirigían a Hogwarts en tren, Molly y Arthur Weasley fueron al callejón Diagon, dirigiéndose, como primera parada, hacia Sortilegios Weasley. Preguntaron a Verity, que seguía trabajando en la tienda, dónde estaba su hijo George y la mujer les indicó que lo encontrarían en el despacho junto a su socio, Lee Jordan.

-¿Qué tal, viejos?- saludó George en cuanto vio a sus padres entrar en el cuarto.

-George…- dijo Molly con un tono amenazante.

-Vaaale. ¿Qué tal, papis?- dijo George con una sonrisilla.

-Buenos días señores Weasley- dijo Lee girándose para ver mejor a la pareja-. ¿Qué hacen por aquí a estas horas?

-Vinimos a saludar- contestó Arthur, cuyo pelo, antes totalmente rojo, tenía un color naranja grisáceo, al igual que el de su mujer.

-Y a comprar la lana para comenzar a hacer los jerséis Weasley- añadió Molly.

-Pues este año vas a tener que hacer uno más- le dijo George-. Para mi ahijado que comienza en Hogwarts este año.

Arthur y Molly estaban totalmente sorprendidos. ¿Su hijo con un ahijado? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿De quién era el niño? Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mirada de ambos se clavó en Lee.

-Hey, no me miren así, que yo también soy padrino del chico- contestó Lee a la pregunta no pronunciada de Arthur y Molly Weasley.

-Pero… ¿quién es? ¿Por qué no nos lo habéis dicho antes?... - comenzó a decir la nerviosa señora Weasley.

-Tranquila mamá- dijo George suavemente mientras pasaba su brazo sobre la pequeña mujer-. Queremos que todo sea una sorpresa. Lo conocerás en Navidad, y tendréis que contar con una cama más para el chico y otra para Lee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eva despertó muy temprano tras su primera noche en el castillo, como era su costumbre. Apenas eran las seis y media de la mañana, empezaba el amanecer, y las clases comenzaban a las nueve, así que tenía dos horas y media que, de una forma u otra aprovecharía.

Lo primero que hizo fue observar su habitación, que no tenía ningún tipo de ventana, aunque eso no le sorprendió realmente, ya que la Sala Común de Slytherin se encontraba en las mazmorras. Toda la habitación parecía tener los mismos colores, verde y plata, incluidas la colcha y los doseles de su cama, y era enorme para tratarse de una habitación para una sola persona. Allí parecían caber otras cuatro camas.

Se levantó, para entrar en el cuarto de baño y asearse. Sin embargo, no pasó de la puerta. Si la habitación le había parecido grande, el cuarto de baño no se quedaba atrás. Una vez entró, no tardó mucho en salir aseada y vestida con el uniforme y los colores de su Casa.

Se sentó sobre su cama que, extrañamente, ya estaba arreglada, con las piernas cruzadas, respiró profundo, contactó con Alma, la conciencia que protegía la dimensión que se encontraba entre la Tierra e Idhún llamada Limbhad, mandó un pequeño mensaje a su madre, y creó una conexión entre Alma y su habitación, que fue algo mucho más fácil de lo usual, debido a toda la magia que Hogwarts tenía en su ambiente. Esa conexión haría que fuese mucho más fácil conectar con Alma desde ahí y también transportarse hacia Limbhad de ser necesario. Eva sentía que las diferencias en el tipo de magia idhunita y terrestre eran lo que más ventaja y ayuda les darían, a ella y a Erik.

Una vez creada la conexión, y sintiendo la conciencia de Alma a su lado, Eva comenzó a decorar su habitación con la mayor parte de las cosas que tenía en su baúl. Lo primero que colocó fue una foto familiar en la pequeña mesita de noche en la que estaban su papá, Jake, su mamá, Victoria, su padre, Cristian, tía Shizuka, Erik y ella. Luego, colocó en la pared un póster de su padre, de cuando cantaba en Estados Unidos. Después, le tocaba el turno al escritorio y a la pequeña estantería. Sus libros y materiales para la escuela los colocó rápidamente en el escritorio, junto a la mochila, y en la estantería comenzó a colocar algunos de los libros que le habían regalado en sus últimos cumpleaños, un par de viejos libros de su madre y un álbum, que estaba hechizado para que sólo ella o alguien de su familia pudiese ver su contenido.

Cuando terminó, aún quedaba cerca de hora y media para el comienzo de las clases, así que, decidió ponerse a leer un poco de un libro sobre criaturas mágicas que Erik le había comprado en su último cumpleaños.

En el castillo, sin embargo, Eva no había sido la única en despertarse dos horas y media antes de la hora de clases. Los cinco integrantes de la habitación de segundo año de Gryffindor despertaron casi a la vez a causa del estridente sonido, parecido al de una sirena que habla fuera del agua, que emitía el despertador de uno de sus compañeros, Erik.

-¡ERIK!-gritaron los chicos que había en la habitación, algunos de ellos desde el suelo.

-¿A QUÉ HORA HAS PUESTO TU MALDITO DESPERTADOR?- gritó James a su mejor amigo, al que, sin importar que todos sus compañeros de cuarto tuviesen ganas de matarlo, como siempre que los despertaba su despertador, seguía estirazándose en su cama.

-Pues… una hora antes de las clases- contestó Erik con un bostezo-, porque pensaba ducharme y…

-Pues tu maldito reloj ha sonado dos horas y media antes de tiempo, Erik- dijo uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, llamado Albert Wood, hijo de un excapitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-¿¡QUÉ!- gritó Erik, que parecía haberse despertado del todo y se puso a mirar la hora del reloj.

-Bueno, y… ya que estamos despiertos, ¿por qué no hacemos algo y lo aprovechamos?- dijo James con una sonrisilla que Erik conocía muy bien.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente, hermano?- preguntó Erik, olvidando totalmente su mal humor.

-Preparar la primera broma de este año- contestó James-. Tío George me dio una idea genial.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Andrew Lockwood, un chico bajito, aunque extremadamente musculoso, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros hijo de muggles.

Andrew recibió, como respuesta, una sonrisa extremadamente pícara de James, que les indicó que se acercasen a su baúl. Poco a poco, James comenzó a abrirlo para mostrar… su ropa interior.

-¿Qué?¿Piensas asustarlos con esos calzoncillos de corazoncitos?- acabó diciendo Theo Beckett, un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules, cuya familia había emigrado a Estados Unidos al comienzo de la segunda guerra y había vuelto un par de años después de naciese, provocando un enorme sonrojo en el rostro de James.

-¡NO!- exclamó James para luego sacar toda la ropa del baúl, hasta que quedaron a la vista varias cajas de Sortilegios Weasley y un enorme objeto cilíndrico con las iniciales SW grabadas.

-Explícate- pidió Albert.

-¿Acaso no es ése el nuevo mega-petardo patentado? ¡Pero si aún no ha salido al mercado!- dijo Erik, refiriéndose al enorme objeto cilíndrico.

-Lo bueno de que tu padre ayudase a que la empresa comenzase es que te dejan ver y conseguir algunos productos antes de tiempo, o eso dice tío George- contestó James sonriente-. Aunque también dice que soy el mejor heredero que los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts pueden tener. Así que, os explicaré lo que es esto. De las tres cajas, en la caja de la derecha, hay distintos tipos de petardos, incluidos tres o cuatro petardos araña, que están hechizados para que exploten a la vez que el mega-petardo patentado. Tenemos que colocarlos en las puertas y las habitaciones de nuestros compañeros, además de algunos de larga duración en la sala común. El mega-petardo patentado tenemos que colocarlo, con mucho cuidado, ya que es muy delicado, en las escaleras de la chicas. El mega-petardo patentado es la nueva creación de Sortilegios Weasley, se trata de un petardo gigante que contiene en su interior un total de cincuenta petardos que saldrán a la vez del mega-petardo patentado como si de un cañón de tratase- terminó de decir con un tono parecido al de un anuncio.

-¿Acaso te han contratado para hacerle la publicidad al petardo?-preguntó Andrew.

-No, pero me ha salido bien, ¿verdad?- contestó James.

-Me voy a la ducha- dijo de pronto Erik con un bostezo.

-¿Acaso no vas a participar, Erik?- preguntó Theo.

-Sí, pero prefiero estar fuera cuando comience la tormenta que crearemos. Así que, me ducharé, me vestiré, arreglaré la mochila y la pondré en la Sala Común para poder salir rápidamente- contestó, justo antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño.

James, Andrew, Theo y Albert se miraron. Ciertamente, Erik tenía toda la razón. Sería mejor tener la huída preparada antes de comenzar la colocación de petardos.

-¡ERIK!-comenzó a decir James desde la puerta- ¡Ve deprisa que prefiero estar fuera a enfrentarme a la furia de mi prima Victorie!

Al girarse, James vio cómo sus compañeros lo miraban con cara curiosa.

-Es que, cuando se enfada, me recuerda a una combinación de la abuela Molly y una veela furiosa. ¿Nunca os habéis fijado en que, cuando se enfada, se le mueve el pelo sin necesidad de viento?- dijo James. Los otros tres chicos negaron-. Entonces es que nunca la habéis visto furiosa.

-Pues no sé quien es peor- comenzó a decir Erik desde la ducha-, si tu prima, a la que se le mueve el pelo, o nuestra "queridísima" Faith, que parece que se le cambia el color de los ojos cuando se enfada.

Erik no tardó mucho en salir, tras él entraron James, Albert, Theo y Andrew respectivamente. Cuando Andrew salió, Erik y James ya habían salido para colocar los petardos araña en las puertas de los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo, entre los cuales había prefectos y premios anuales. A Theo, Albert y Andrew les tocó poner los de larga duración en la Sala Común, junto a las escaleras y escondidos bajo los sillones, además de un detallito, y también algunos petardos en la habitación de los alumnos de primero, ya James y Erik se encargaban de los de tercero y cuarto.

Al terminar, se reunieron en su habitación, ya que había que mover el mega-petardo patentado entre, como mínimo, dos personas, porque pesaba mucho. Lo echaron a suertes. Los transportistas acabaron siendo Andrew y Albert, mientras que los demás llevaban las mochilas.

-¿No podrían haberla hecho más ligera?- preguntó Albert, con la cara roja a causa del esfuerzo.

-Por eso mismo aún no está en venta, sigue en fase de desarrollo- contestó James.

-Eso no nos ayuda- comentó Andrew, también con la cara roja a causa del esfuerzo bajando los últimos escalones de las escaleras masculinas.

Al fin, Andrew y Albert colocaron el mega-petardo patentado en los primeros escalones de las escaleras de las chicas, ya que descubrieron el año anterior que no podían subir a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Ahora que lo pienso… podríamos haber usado el encantamiento levitador- comentó Erik, que acabó con dos chichones en su cabeza y recibiendo intensas miradas asesinas por no haberse acordado antes.

Los cinco chicos se colocaron junto a la entrada de la Sala Común, alzaron sus varitas, murmuraron el encantamiento _Incendio_, apuntando a la mecha del mega-petardo patentado, y abandonaron tranquilamente la Sala Común , atravesando el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Cuando llegaron al segundo tramo de escaleras, que los llevaría a la planta baja del castillo, escucharon los petardos.

Cuando el mega-petardo patentado estalló, ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. El mega-petardo se abrió, dejando salir varios tipos distintos de petardos en las escaleras femeninas, algunos de ellos alcanzando los escalones más altos. Los petardos araña se activaron, y comenzaron a recorrer el hilo que James y Erik habían colocado en los umbrales de las puertas de los alumnos de los cursos superiores, retrasando la salida de los prefectos y premios anuales. Los petardos colocados en las habitaciones de los demás cursos también se activaron. Todo esto provocó uno de los momentos de caos más absolutos vividos y por vivir en la Torre de Gryffindor.

En cuanto el sonido comenzó, todos los alumnos despertaron. Entre gritos, la mayor parte intentó salir de sus habitaciones para saber qué pasaba, sin embargo, para los chicos mayores resultaba prácticamente imposible, ya que el petardo araña era muy rápido y les resultaba muy difícil apuntar bien. Los chicos de cuarto, tercero y primero sí consiguieron llegar a la Sala Común, pero, sin uno de los prefectos, apenas consiguieron mantener la calma con el sonido ensordecedor. Las chicas no podían salir de sus habitaciones, ya que sus escaleras estaban bloqueadas.

En el momento en que todo se calmó, todos se reunieron en la Sala Común, para ver un enorme cartel colgado en el que decía: "BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CURSO ESCOLAR". Apenas llevaban un par de minutos en la Sala Común cuando los petardos de larga duración se activaron, que, aunque no provocaron mucho ruido, llenaron, al explotar, la Sala Común de serpentinas, mariposas y pequeños pájaros de melodioso trinar, los cuales desaparecieron tras unos cinco minutos. Estos petardos no se llamaban "de larga duración" porque sus efectos durasen mucho, sino porque tardaban mucho más en explotar que los demás.

Debido a que apenas quedaba hora y media para el comienzo de las clases, todos decidieron comenzar a prepararse para bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

El último en salir de la Sala Común fue un chico musculoso, de pelo negro y ojos chocolate, hijo de_ muggles_, que llevaba una placa de prefecto sobre su capa. Cuando el joven ya se dirigía al primer tramo de escaleras, vio dirigirse hacia la entrada de la Sala Común a su Jefe de Casa, el Profesor Longbottom.

-Joven Watson- comenzó a decir Neville al verlo- ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Como mi tía muggle dice: los últimos en llegar a la escena de los hechos son los policías- dijo John Watson, ganándose una mirada repleta de confusión de parte del profesor-. Simplemente, Profesor, nos han puesto el despertador muy temprano, y todos los Gryffindor bajamos a desayunar más pronto.

Al terminar de decir eso, John se marchó, dejando a un confundido Neville frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

-Sería bueno que hicieses algo con ese despertador- dijo la Dama Gorda con un bostezo-, además de estridente y enloquecedor, ha conseguido que despierte de mi sueño reparador- terminó de decir, antes de desaparecer de su cuadro.

En el Gran Comedor, en la mesa Gryffindor, se encontraban seis personas. Albert, Theo y Andrew estaban cerca del final de la mesa, terminando sus desayunos. Frente a ellos, también terminando sus desayunos estaban James, Erik y una Slytherin, Eva, que ya estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando ellos llegaron y su hermano la invitó a sentarse con ellos.

De pronto, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dejando pasar a una enfurecida chica Gryffindor cuyas mechas de pelo verde parecían resplandecer y cuyos ojos verdes brillaban amenazantes, con la esclera oscurecida, cosa que llamó enseguida la atención de Eva, que se levantó de la mesa justo antes de que la chica se acercase lo suficiente como para darle un golpe a James en la cabeza que provocó que ésta rebotase sobre la cabeza de Erik.

-AUCH- gritaron los dos en cuanto sus cuerpos pudieron reaccionar para sobarse sus chichones.

-¡CÓMO SE OS OCURRE HACER ESO SIN AVISARME!- comenzó a gritar la chica, mirando con furia a los cinco chicos, hasta que su mirada se topó por primera vez con los ojos de la Slytherin. Su ira pareció enfriarse de golpe-. Siento esta forma de presentarme, soy Faith. Tú eres la hermana de Erik, Eva, ¿no?

Eva se limitó a un leve asentimiento, antes de pasar a su lado para dirigirse a las puertas del Gran Comedor, por donde acababa de entrar el profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la casa Slytherin.

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrar a nadie de ninguna casa tan temprano aquí- comenzó a decir Artemius-. ¿Ya se marcha, señorita D'Ascolli?

-Sí, profesor Bach- fue la escueta respuesta de Eva.

Artemius sacó su varita e hizo una leve floritura con ella, provocando que apareciese flotando ante Eva una pequeña hoja de papel.

-Su horario, señorita D'Ascolli.

Eva cogió el papel, le echó un leve vistazo y se marchó del Gran Comedor, dispuesta a dar una pequeña vuelta por la mayor parte del castillo antes de su primera clase, pasando al lado de todos los Gryffindors que se dirigían al Gran Comedor. En cuanto la vio, Albus se separó de sus compañeros para poder saludarla.

-Buenos días, Eva- le dijo en cuanto se acercó a ella lo suficiente, provocando que ella se girase para observarlo-. No esperaba verte tan temprano.

-Soy madrugadora- respondió Eva.

-Pues a nosotros nos han despertado mi hermano, el tuyo y sus compañeros…

-Ya lo sé, han sido los primeros en presentarse- le cortó Eva, girándose para continuar con su camino.

-¡NOS VEMOS EN CLASE!- gritó Albus a la única persona de su curso que le intimidaba y de la cual quería hacerse amigo.

Nadie lo vio, pero, en ese momento, el rostro de Eva se asemejó, un poco más, al que tenía en el momento en que la foto de su habitación con su familia fue tomada.

-No me gusta tu hermana- dijo Faith en cuanto ella, Erik y James salieron del Gran Comedor rumbo al aula de Encantamientos-. Me he sentido como una cría de hurón frente a un hipogrifo adulto.

James la miró, curioso. Erik se limitó a suspirar.

-Suele causar esa sensación en la gente- comenzó a decir Erik, mirando al techo-. Por eso mismo, nunca ha hecho amigos. Aún así, mi hermanita es una niña estupenda. Dale una oportunidad, ¿vale, Faith? Porque deseo que mi hermanita sea capaz de hacer buenos amigos aquí.

Ninguno de ellos se fijó en que un Hufflepuff iba tras ellos. Así, Michael Dursley decidió hacerse amigo de la chica Slytherin, porque era como él, le costaba trabajo hacer amigos. Aprovecharía la primera hora de clases, de Historia de la Magia, para acercarse a ella, porque era una hora que ambos tenían en común.

Rose, José y Albus se dirigían juntos a su clase de Transformaciones, que era la primera que compartirían los lunes. Albus no paraba de hablar, contándoles a su prima y a su nuevo amigo cómo habían despertado a todos los Gryffindors.

-Espera que me aclare- le cortó José en cuanto la historia llegó a cuando se encontró a Eva-. Tu hermano y sus compañeros de habitación pusieron petardos en la torre de Gryffindor de tal forma que provocaron el mayor caos posible para despertaros para, después, daros la "bienvenida al nuevo curso".

-Exactamente- contestó Albus, sonriente.

-Ojalá me hubiesen despertado a mí así- dijo Rose con un bostezo.

-¿Por?- preguntó José.

-Porque anoche me costó mucho trabajo quedarme dormida- contestó Rose-. Me puse a leerme Historia de Hogwarts…

-¿Historia de Hogwarts? Pero si te la sabes de memoria!- exclamó Albus.

-Por eso mismo, aunque no pasé del primer capítulo…

-¿Tan aburrido te parece?- preguntó José.

-Si lo hubieses leído y escuchado tantas veces como yo, te hubieses quedado dormido en la primera página…

-¿Tía Hermy lo sabe? Lo de que utilizas su preciado libro como un cuento para dormir…- comenzó a decir Albus, colocándose tras todos sus otros compañeros que ya esperaban en la puerta de su clase.

-NI SE TE OCURRA DECÍRSELO, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER- gritó Rose, provocando que sus compañeros la mirasen sorprendidos justo en el momento en que su profesora de Transformaciones, Alyson Carpenter, abría la puerta del aula.

En el aula de Historia de la Magia comenzaban a reunirse los alumnos del primer curso de Slytherin y Hufflepuff. En la tercera fila, apoyada sobre la fría pared de piedra, se encontraba Eva, con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada. De pronto, notó cómo la silla a su lado se movía. Al abrir sus ojos vio a un chico de Hufflepuff sentado a su lado, dirigiéndole una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Hola, soy Michael Dursley- se presentó el chico-. Puedes llamarme Miky, si quieres.

-Eva D'Ascolli- dijo ella, mientras escuchaba la silla que se encontraba en el pupitre tras ella moverse.

-Y yo soy Scorpius Malfoy- dijo el chico que se sentó tras ella, el mismo que se sentó frente a ella en el Banquete de Bienvenida-. Buenos días, Eva. Buenas, Miky.

-Buenas, Scorp- le contestó Michael, mientras que Eva lo saludó con un leve asentimiento- ¿Sabes algo de éste profesor?

-Claro. El profesor Binns es un fantasma…

Eva dejó de escuchar a Scorpius. Sus ojos recorrieron a todos sus compañeros de clase, que parecían sorprendidos de que dos Slytherin y un Hufflepuff estuviesen tan amigables en su primer día de clase, y que apartaban su mirada del pequeño grupo en cuanto se fijaban en que ella los observaba. A veces, era bueno ser un poco intimidante.

**N/A:** Lamento la tardanza. Quería un capi más largo y me he quedado un par de veces bloqueada, además, recordad que esto lo hago con mi madre, así que ella le tiene que dar antes el visto bueno. Decidme qué opináis, ¿vale?


End file.
